bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Starkiller
Starkiller ''(born Galen Marek)'' is a Jedi and former apprentice of the Sith Lord, Darth Vader and appears in Brawl Legends. He was a skilled lightsaber duelist and his control of the Force was even greater than that of Master Yoda. Although he is eventually redeemed as a hero, he originally fell to the Dark Side and served under many masters including: Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine, and most recently, the Fallen Lee, whom he served alongside Cole MacGrath of Empire City. History: Pre-Civil War Starkiller was Vader's apprentice and was assigned the mission to hunt down the remaining Jedi throughout the galaxy. He along with his droid PROXY and eighth pilot, Juno Eclipse, set off for this mission. He first went after Rahm Kota, a general from the Clone Wars, and defeated him. After Kota, he fought and killed Jedi Masters Kazdan Paratus and Shaak Ti. After Shaak Ti's death, Starkiller met up with Vader, as they planned to take down Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine had arrived without Vader calling him and Vader stabbed Starkiller and threw him into the voids of space. He was soon revived by Vader and was given his own mission to form a rebellion of the Emperor's enemies. He discovered Juno was onboard the ship he had been rescued on and they set off to find Palpatine's enemies. He also began to show concern for Juno. He soon recruited General Kota, who was alive, to learn things that Vader couldn't teach him. He later recruited Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and other former senators. He also fought Shaak Ti's apprentice, Maris Brood, who had turned to the Dark Side. She pleaded that she'd seen the bad she's done and would turn away from the darkness. He let her go and continued his mission.He went to Coruscant to train in the Jedi temple where he faced a Sith with powers similar to his. He killed the Sith to find out that it was himself and left. He met with the rebels on Corellia where he was betrayed by Vader again. He was saved by PROXY, who took Obi-Wan's appearance and distracted Vader long enough for Starkiller to get away. He set off for the Death Star and after a goodbye kiss from Juno, prepared to fight Vader. After slaughtering the Imperials onboard, he fought Vader and brought him to Palpatine's throne room. Kota soon stole Palpatine's lightsaber, but was overwhelmed by him. Starkiller had a choice: go after Palpatine to save Kota or kill the man who made his life a living hell. He chose the latter. After killing Vader, Palpatine chose to let Starkiller join him. He only had one test: to kill the wounded Kota. Starkiller hesitated and struck at Palpatine, but was blocked by his lightsaber. Palpatine knew he would betray him and Juno arrives in the Rogue Shadow. Palpatine grips the Shadow and crashes it down on Starkiller. Starkiller wakes up being rebuilt in the same manner as Vader had been and is forced to be Palpatine's apprentice until a better one is found and then he'll be cast aside like Vader. Starkiller is sent to Tatooine where he dispatched of Boba Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He soon went to Hoth where he defeated Luke Skywalker and turned him to the Dark Side. Palpatine learned of Luke and began to plot how he would turn Skywalker to his side and kill Starkiller. Meeting with the Fallen Starkiller's final mission under Palpatine's orders was to attack Endor and defeat the rebellion for good. He killed Han Solo and Chewbacca and soon ran into Luke's sister, Leia. Leia turned out to have been a Jedi, apparently trained under Yoda, and opposed him. That's when the Fallen intervened. Fallen Lee froze time and told Starkiller that Palpatine had found Luke and was planning to kill him after Leia's death. Starkiller was reluctant to believe this, but is soon shown that it wasn't a lie. Starkiller looks away from Leia and sees Luke's frozen shadow coming toward him. Time resumes flowing as Fallen Lee transports them to Palpatine's location and Luke faces Leia. The result of their battle is left unknown. When they arrive Starkiller and Fallen Lee oppose Palpatine. The Fallen depowers Palpatine and Starkiller kills him. The memories of Luke and Leia fade from Starkiller's mind and he soon joins the Fallen as Lee promises that he will never be betrayed again, and keeps this promise. They soon arrive in New Marais. Season 1 Starkiller first appears alongside Cole MacGrath after the merging of the universes. He and Cole are seen talking and trying to call The Fallen. They are shown to know a lot about one another and even have a brother-like attitude, shown when Starkiller calls Cole "Kessler", which angers him. Cole shoots lightning at Starkiller in anger and Starkiller blocks and puts him in a Force Choke (seemingly their equivalent to "Say Uncle"). Cole gives in and after Starkiller releases him, he calls The Fallen to inform him of the Chosen One's arrival. They are then assigned to dispatch Algol. They call Algol and inform him of the heroes' arrival, to which Algol states he already knew. Starkiller warns Algol about the Chosen One's powers and ends the call. After Algol's defeat they are commissioned to guard the entrance to the Fallen's hideout. The heroes break through and Cole and Starkiller greet them. They are challenged by two of the heroes: Cole faces Rig Hyuga and Starkiller faces Jon Kurosaki. As the other heroes leave, the battles commence off-screen. Starkiller manages to hold his own against a Visored Jon. Starkiller is caught off guard and is hit with a Getsuga Tensho after overusing his Force abilities. The resulting explosion causes him to also lose consciousness. After the defeat of the Fallen his acts of evil are reset and he attempts to follow the Light Side of the Force. Quest for Redemption Starkiller's life is the same until his battle with Vader. After beating Vader he chooses to save Kota by facing Palpatine. Palpatine overwhelms Starkiller with lightning as the senators and Kota make their escape. The Force around Starkiller explodes and kills him. Resurrection A few months later Starkiller is seen on Kamino, having gone without food or water for a month. He turns out to be a clone and escapes Kamino to search for General Kota. Now armed with two lightsabers, he arrives on Cato Nemoidia and meets up with Kota in a gladitorial arena. He has to fight a massive creature called the Gorog, which he defeats by bringing the arena down and then flying through the Gorog's heart. He and Kota leave in the Rogue Shadow. Kota tells him that Juno isn't with him and starts asking Starkiller how he'll help them win the war. Starkiller tells Kota that he's a clone and can't help, but Kota insists that Jedi can't be cloned and continues asking for help. Starkiller refuses to help until he figures out what happened and only wants to find Juno. Angered, Kota has Starkiller drop him off at Malastare while the clone goes to Dagobah. On Dagobah, Starkiller meets with Yoda and travels into a cave where he sees clones of himself that cry for help. He ignores them and sees a vision of Juno getting shot and leaves Dagobah. He picks up Kota and they meet on the ship, The Salvation and prepare for attack. Kota and Starkiller get separated and Starkiller reunites with PROXY, who warns him of a bounty hunter. He then sees Juno being taken by Boba Fett and sets course for Kamino. He gives Kota information about Kamino's cloning facilities and sets off to face Vader and save Juno. He finds Vader who captured Juno and threatens to kill her if Starkiller doesn't do what he says. Starkiller surrenders and Juno takes one of his lightsabers to try to attack Vader. Vader Force Grips her and throws her out the window, seemingly killing her. Angered by this, Starkiller attacks Vader and brutally attacks him until he shock him with lightning. He holds his lightsabers at Vader's throat as Kota and the rebels arrive. Kota tells Starkiller not to kill Vader, and Starkiller struggles, claiming Vader deserves to die. Kota tells him that Vader is the only one who knows whether he is a clone or not and Starkiller reluctantly spares him. He runs up to Juno and finds that she was only knocked unconscious and they take the captured Vader away to hide him from the Empire. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Villains in Brawl Legends Category:Heroes in Brawl Legends